


……

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: TLITS相关





	

　　“但丁，她爱你，可以为了你牺牲掉自己的生命。但你不知道……”维吉尔的瞳孔微微收缩，短暂的停顿后继续说道，“她恨我，害怕我，她以为自己伪装得很好，演技却拙劣得连一个五岁的孩子都骗不过。斯巴达也一样。”

　　“你放屁！”维吉尔的‘辩解’在但丁意料之中，却没有想到他可以厚颜无耻说得如此过分，像是一点火星落进了炸药堆，“他们怎么可能不爱你，他们给了你比我好数百倍的生活，从小受到父亲关注最多的人也是你！你怎么可以说出这种没良心的话！”

　　“我没良心？”维吉尔莞尔，摇了摇头，“我多么希望自己是真的没有良心，没有良心我就不会沦落到这个地步。原因我早就告诉过你了，只是你完全没有听进去。”

　　“你什么时候告诉过我？”

　　维吉尔看他的表情竟然有点心疼，他说：“只有我们才能杀死曼达斯。”

　　但丁张大嘴，立刻就明了了，眼中的熊熊怒火瞬间熄灭。维吉尔心想，我这个弟弟还不算太笨。

　　是啊，得到力量变得强大的不止曼达斯，还有……

　　斯巴达。

　　维吉尔也是很久很久之后才明白斯巴达为什么会那么做，因为他太优秀了，他活了几千年的父亲在他身上竟找不到一丝优越感。维吉尔有时候会想，斯巴达是不是在他身上看到了曼达斯的影子，他曾经不惜一切也要逃离的那个人。

　　他好像也没有想错。

　　究竟是谁种下了怎样的因，才结出如今的果？

　　“这只是你的一面之词，他们为什么不怕我？”但丁不相信这简单粗暴的结论。

　　“因为你笨！”维吉尔一句话把但丁堵得哑口无言，“你以为为什么我会知道所有一切，而你却是白纸一张？你以为我得到优渥的生活就是他们爱我的表现？你以为我从小的受的折磨会比你少？你什么都不知道，但丁。”

　　“你又要编什么来骗我？”

　　“我从来都没有骗过你。”维吉尔叹了口气，他好像很累，神情漠然地望着远方，“只是有些事没有告诉你罢了，事实就是最好不要告诉你，这点上，我还是认同斯巴达的。”

　　但丁瞪着维吉尔，说不出话。

　　周围安静得令人不安，一阵风吹过，带来一些声音，眨眼的功夫又回归之前的安静。

　　“但丁，你知道吗？他们最怕的就是我会杀了你，抢走你的力量。他们真的认为我会那么做，即便我只是一个只有五岁的孩子。”

　　但丁心头微微一动，他好像明白了什么，眼神变得复杂难言。

　　“我曾经差点杀了你。”

　　温柔的假面剥去，眉眼间的锋锐气势显露出来，勾勒出他强硬刚毅的轮廓，这绝不是自己熟悉的维吉尔。

　　“那是个意外，我不知道你为什么没有那段记忆，我既庆幸又害怕。后来，我太怕再次发生同样的事，我封印了那个力量……所以我没有被曼达斯发现，是因祸得福吗？”维吉尔露出茫然的笑容，“但丁，我们本该是一个人……现在的我们并不完整，缺陷使我饱受折磨，痛苦不堪。我相信现在的你能够理解那种痛苦了。”

　　温度好像降到了冰点，但丁的手脚因洞悉真相而颤抖，似乎有一只无形的巨手正在捏碎他的内脏，那种令人恶心的巨大能量正从他身体里涌出来。维吉尔走到但丁身边，摘下手套，轻轻地托住他的脸。

　　“乖，放松。”维吉尔看到恶魔睁开了眼睛，他笑了，笑得像一条毒蛇。他用力掐住但丁的脸颊，掐得皮肤泛白，语调冰冷而阴森，“真是没有礼貌，至少让人把话讲完。”

　　或许是迫于维吉尔的威慑，也或许是但丁的自制力，总之，但丁恢复了意识。他感觉自己的每一根骨头，每一块肌肉都痛得要死，大脑和脊髓像是被搅碎了一样。

　　维吉尔从小就是这么过来的？在这种令人绝望的痛苦里？

　　“你为什么不告诉他们？”但丁松开了扶着维吉尔的手，望向他的蓝眼睛，只是话一出口，他就意识到了自己的蠢。

　　“你看，你终于可以理解我了。”维吉尔把手套戴回去，他的眉梢上挑，眼瞳海水般深蓝，冷静地注视，像浮着一层薄冰，“对于斯巴达来说，我只是一个棋子，不是儿子。那些年我过的也不是我想要的生活，但是我依旧感谢他，感谢他把我交给了费舍尔夫妇，他们是这个世界上真正爱我的人。也许就是因为他们，我才没有变成魔鬼。”

　　但丁张了张嘴，他想说“我也爱你”，但他发现他自己都不信，于是轻蔑地笑了。抬头正好对上维吉尔的双眼，他的表情有些僵硬，他知道他误会了。

　　是的，就是这样，他们兄弟间什么都缺，就是不缺误解。但丁的心沉下去，他巴望着它能快些沉到底。


End file.
